bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Genjo Diablo
Genjo Diablo is the Cuatro Espada, also, one of the most revered members for his great powers and intuition upon comings and goings of the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Genjo is in charge of the Hollow's Information Network and Asassination Corps, those specialized in stealth and covert operations are under his command. Appearance: Is a bald headed, dark complexion, tall and muscle-built man, who's remnants of his Hollow Mask is worn loosely around his neck in a necklace bone talons as well as a skull in the middle of it. Has a ring tattoo of unknown letters around his golden eye, and a dark violet eye on his right, often wearing a white hood and a pair of fingerless gloves that reach up to his elbow, along with a ornately designed green cloak that goes down and ends around his waist, where thigh high white, golden trimmed boots are laid. He often carries his ornate scythe around with no hilt or scabbard to hold it, but at times attaches it to two concealed straps diagonally on his back. Personality: Genjo Diablo is a dark cold-hearted Hollow, having no particular feelings for any particular being, having his own nature being of despair. He does take pride in his Hollow powers, though has no real feeling of superiority over others of higher degrees or lower degrees, but a measure of condescention does ring to those of his lower class or those who act out of line. He is often curious, sometimes overstepping his bounds slightly to pursue his curiosities, finding that certain things will often puzzle him to the point of obsession until he finds out its true purpose. History: Genjo is a man highly known for his exploits or his ventures, but more of a being of innate craving of power and curiosity. He has been known to exist as far back as the Privaron Espada's existance, back when their title was still Espada, though it is unclear if Genjo himself was an Espada at one point or another for he does not really 'cherish' those times in his life. He has been known to interact or watch many individuals both with and without their knowledge, having even witnessed nearly all the Ressurecion forms of the Espada's both the former and final members, and the extent of their abilities, even basing his own powers by his understanding of them. He even has a full unwritten 'Bio' on each member of the Espada Afilado, having always known that the saying, 'Knowledge is power,' so he always considers himself on par with the Primera, Cortez Selestio, for his vast knoweldge of collected information on each and every one of his fellow collegues of their comings and goings, even things outside their watch he keeps taps on, like the Soul Society and the World of the Living. At one point in his history, he was a peer and rival of Herrera Tresckow, having both taught him and was taught techniques, ethics, morals, and many other debates though they're lines of what should be done for all Hollows and Hueco Mundo was as far in between as the desert is to paradise. Later on, when Genjo approached Herrera to ask him to join the Espada Afilado, he was outright rejected, feeling that uniting Hollows to be impractical and impossible, something that the Espada Afilado had been striving and achieving to do. Genjo has found little patience with this answer and ever since, has stirred a growing resentment and loathing for the Weasel-Arrancar, finding that his views were definitely clashing with his own. Powers/Abilities: Pre-Release Abilities Incredible Spiritual Energy: As the one to take the title of Espada Cuatro, he boasts immensely powerful and cotnrolled Spiritual Energy. It is said his Spiritual Pressure can even make a lesser experienced Captain feel nauseated or develop a migrane from being close to him when his Spiritual Pressure is let loose to its full height, making even Lieutenants collapse before his knees from its sheer strength. Pesquisa: Pesquisa functions similarly to Sonar, allowing users to feel the strength of particular Spiritual beings within a radius, the skill and practition of the technique varies from Arrancar to Arrancar, though Espada have the most use out of this ability. Genjo uses this particular ability by sticking out the palm his of his hand towards a particular area, able to read a individual's ability in strength easily and thoroughly, said to be the most skilled in this technique. He can also rest in a meditative state with his palms upraised, able to read up to 5 kilometers of the strengths of each and every Spiritually adept being. High Intellect/Tactician Master: Seen to be a intuitive being, he is able to see past most basic techniques or Spiritual powers within first or second glance, able to pin-point its weaknesses or precise range of abilities within a Zanpakuto, Fullbring, etc. He has been known to be naturally hungry for more power in the form of knowledge, having collected information on nearly every Arrancar within the Espada Afilado, or their cohorts and subordinates within the Red Sun cults or sects. He has a few agents of his own, relaying information of many sources and types from far and wide, always being kept in the loop of things happening beyond his reach. He knows personal abilities of many of the Priveron Espada from the past, back when he was still immature in strength of his novice Arrancar form, and had studied each and every member's abilities to add and create techniques of his own, 'learning from seeing' most of the generational passing Espada, especially when Aizen came and created his own, studying their techniques as well. Spiritual Energy Manipulation Mastery: Being one to control many aspects of Spiritual Energy, he is regarded to be one of the foremost masters in this field of speciality for the Espada Afilado, able to conjur different techniques other than mere Cero or Bala that is commonly seen from one Arrancar to another. He is actually able to shrug off lesser techniques involving spiritual energy, using just the palms of either hand, redirecting it or dispersing it with his own Spiritual Energy. He is even known to create refined Spiritual energy within his finger tips or palms, able to unleash calculated and heightened attacks with its sheer density and power. Cero: Being one of the foremost highest wielders of this ability, Genjo has complete control over the strength, speed, radius and angle he fires his Cero, the various types and strengths of the Cero range from a few different colors, though a 'normal' Cero he may use is splayed from a open palm of either hand, gathering emerald green energy into a baseballs sized orb, then discharges it in a wide arced discharge of intense energy, causing a explosion that would rip apart a full story of Las Noches without any real effort. -Rey Cero Gran Rey Cero (Literal Translation, "Grand King Zero/Cerro."): is a Cero that only Espada are capable of using. It is performed by mixing an Espada's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Espada themselves. This attack was first used by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in order to incite Ichigo Kurosaki into donning his mask.[7] It is stated by Ulquiorra that using a Gran Rey Cero is one of two things that are forbidden while in Las Noches, as it is so overwhelming that it could destroy the fortress. -''Barra Oblicua Cero'' (Literal Translation, "Slash Cerro."): Creates a Black Red lined Cero around the edge of his Zanpakuto or the edge of his hand when formed into a knife-hand strike manuever, then launched the moment after slashing an area, causing a massively damaging Cero, its speed greater than ordinary Cero and is focused on cutting power rather than incineration, making it a more precise weapon of destruction than a massive explosion. This has the capability of tearing through half of Karakura Town when launched... -''Onda De Choque Negro'' (Literal Translation, "Black Shockwave."): Forms a minature rotating sphere in either of his palms, then crushes it, causing black light to crack in between his fingers before changing into the color of white, then is launched by releasing his palm when outstretching in a manuever similar to a punch, but releasing his hand at the last second, releasing a devestating shockwave, capable of reducing an entire city block with a single blow. -''Bombas Diablo'' (Literal Transaltion, "Devil's Bomb."): Forms a large softball sized rotating sphere of energy resembling a blue sun. He then discharges it with a simple palm heel gesture, hurtling it at indescriably fast speed, before impacting the target of choice. Whether it hits the target or not, it will grow to the size of a 5 story tall building 5 stories wide, drawing everything in its core of gravity, pulling bones out of sockets and searing flesh off the body. Then everything within its pull and the inside of its core, will condense into the size of its original form before exploding to a tremendously large blast, erupting nearly a entire footbal stadium and a half in its wake. Swordsman Master: Despite his unusual choice of weapon, he is quite skilled with the scythe, able to make lightning fast strokes and agile attacks, keeping his enemies off balance with his unorthodox, adaptable style of combat. He is able to manipulate Spiritual Energy to such a high extent, he can send the unique 'Slash Cerro' from the edge of his blade upon its sword stroke, often catching enemies off guard with its lightning fast discharge, and the incredible strength he extends with blows, often interchanging it with speed to mix his tactics. Sonido Specialist: While not the most skilled in this art, he is able to use it to a useful extent, often used in combat to rush his opponents and evade quickly, more used to short bursts of the technique rather than long-range evasions capable of more skilled users. Immense Strength: Capable of slicing entire lone ruin pillars outside of Las Noches with single concentrated blows, he boasts of power capable of concentrating his strength in either his scythe strokes or his physical attacks or counters. Impressive Resilience: Able to keep fighting after sustaining several critical blows past his Hierro and losing large quantities of blood, able to fight at mostly full strength in combat or at least remain standing. Hierro: His Hierro has strong enough skin to deflect even some Captain Class Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto, mostly it is most resilient against Spiritual Energy, able to take Level 80 Hados without too much damage received, or shrug off Bakudos of Level 70 class without extreme effort. Spiritual Concealment: Has been known as one of the top sources of information for a good reason, his mastery within Spiritual energy manipulation also allowed him to delve into the ability to thoroughly in almost absolute concealment of his own Spiritual Pressure, keeping himself from being found even by the most experienced or skilled trackers of the Soul Society. Equipment: Caja Negación (Literal Translation, "Negation Box."): Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device held by Espada meant to simulate Negación fields, which are used to punish their Fracción, if necessary. The cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time. Zanpakutō: Portador de la Muerte (しすけ Shisuke, Jap Lit Translation, "Death Bringer,"; Span Translation, "Bringer of Death."): Portador de la Muerte's sealed form appears that of an eagle enamored eye onto the back of the blade of a scythe, an alabaster dyed handle made out of sheer bone-weaved metal substance, with slight ridges at the back of his scythe's blade. The staff's height is 5 feet high, and the arc of the blade reaches up to a length of 4 1/2 feet long, the pommel has a black ring before a brass colored spike at the end of the staff. Resurrección Form: Takes on the form of a skeletal, demonic being, with his entire body transformed radically into a bone sinewed body, his waist holding kama skirt of what looks like human tissue with three prong bones resembling teeth hanging below his waist near where his knees would be. His arms are skeletal in nature, his forearms holding long 'sleeves' of flesh as well, just above where his wrists are past his elbow precisely. His shoulders have bone-like spikes that protrude outwards like pauldrons, a devil crown pair of horns cross over parallel to his skeletal face, his lipless toothy mouth is exposed right below his exposed nasal area with glowing yellow eyes. His navel has a open cavity where it possesses a rotating and spiraling orb within it, holding pure Spiritual energy within it. His Zanpakuto has also turned into a skin-wrought and bone sinewed nature, taking away its formal enamored delicate nature, with a dark velvet violet edge on the blade. Passive Resurrección Abilities: *Enhanced Barra Oblicua Cero: ''This enhanced version of 'Slash Cerro' allows a great deal more cutting destructive power, also extremely fast, being able to discharge within a 1/4 of a second of the swing of either his hand or his scythe being swung. *Enhanced ''Onda De Choque Negro: This is an enhanced version of his origingal technique, by gathering violet lined black Spiritual energy into a sphere, twirling it with his forefinger before turning it into a sphere before crushing it with his hand, until pure violet lined pale energy is formed in his palm. Executed in the same fashion, its potency is increased 3 fold, and its speed upon release happens within 1/16 of a seconds, making it one of his fastest techniques while in Ressureccion form. *'Spiritual Energy Negation': While in this form, he has near total dominance over Spiritual Energy manipulation, able to draw power from the air, ground, anywhere he wants without effort, thus allowing him to dispel nearly all types of Spiritual Energy based techniques, whether it be Quincy, Soul Reaper, Hollow, Vizard or Arrancar, he can dispel, manipulate, or dissipate techniques with just his hands or feet. *'Enhanced Speed': During this form, he can move at incredibly heightened speeds, within a few bounds can cover a distance of 100 meters, able to channel that into his reaction timing and speed of his attacks. *'Enhanced Sonido': Able to make longer distanced Sonido in this form, he can preform at a more masterful level, able to create tangible Afterimages in his wake, as well as dodge in sync with his enhanced speed. *'Accelerated Regeneration': Forgoing his Iron skin defense for enhanced Regeneration, Genjo can repenlish lost blood, tissue, tendons and limbs at a almost effortless pace, though internal organs would exhaust him thoroughly or the severing of his head would cause instantaneous fatality. *'Augmented Strength': Able to preform amazing feats of strength, he has the ability to shatter a Las Noches pyre, or slice it in half with one swing of his scythe, just demonstrating how much stronger he has become after his transformation. Tormenta Oscuro y Lanza Rayos (Literal Translation, "Dark Thunder and Lightning Spear."): His ultimate attack, deviated from his Bomba Diablo to a more missile launched projectile of incredibly purified condensed energy, formed with a violet lined black spear of energy, formed usually in his left hand, then thrown at target. Upon landing on the ground, it can produce an explosion over 1/2 the blast radius and destructive power that Ulqiorra's own Lanza del Relámpago, having witnessed it only once before during his own time enhancing his abilities. If struck at point blank range, it would penetrate the target with nearly effortless cutting power, nearly no defense can stop its thrust. Trivia *Originally, I was going to use a purely written physical description based on a character I've frequently adapted from Roleplay to Roleplay, but I've decided a newer look and newer personality altogether. *The Physical appearance is based off of Zasalamel , one of the main Antagonists in the Arcade play of Calibur 3 Soul Calibur 3 .